A Hotter Touch
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: You think there's a plot to this? You're funny. This is just pure smut. Jeff/Nick/Kurt


Jeff hit the hacky sack with the inside of his foot, juggling it a few times before letting it fall to the ground. "He should be here any minute, you know," Jeff said, taking out his phone and looking at the clock on it.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," Nick replied. He was stretched out on the bed, staring at Jeff, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"I dunno. Maybe he got lost." Jeff shrugged and fell back in the desk chair, pushing himself back off of the table and sliding across the ground. Chairs with wheels were the best.

"He's been here a month, Jeffie. Besides, he's been to our room plenty of times." Jeff shrugged and rolled the chair up to the bed, sliding out of it next to Nick.

"We could always start without him," Jeff purred, and Nick's lips twitched into a smirk. Leaning forward, Nick pressed their lips together, his tongue flicking out. He traced Jeff's lips before prying them gently open and letting his tongue dart in, mapping the other boy's mouth. Curling closer, Jeff's hand went to Nick's hair and he ran through it once or twice before giving a gentle tug. Nick reached right back, letting his hand pull through Jeff's hair. A chuckle vibrated through their lips, and –

There was a knock at the door. The two of them pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment longer, licking their lips before Jeff turned his head. "Come in." Kurt came into view the moment the door opened, though he quickly slipped inside and shut it behind him.

"Sorry, I was just –" He looked over at Nick and Jeff and his eyes narrowed. "Were you two starting without me?"

"Jealous, Hummel?" Nick asked, putting his arms around Jeff and pulling him closer. Leaning in, he nipped at Jeff's neck, making Jeff let out a gasp of surprise and tilt his head back. Kurt's eyes remained fixed on Jeff's face as his jaw slacked and he let out a moan.

"Very. But I thought we agreed not to start without each other. You know, it isn't fair."

"What isn't fair is that you're almost thirty minutes late." Nick drew back, squeezing Jeff's ass briefly before pulling away completely from the blond. "Shirt off," he muttered to him, smirking.

"Eager are we?" Jeff asked, winking back at him before pulling himself up to a sitting position. His arms stretched up, sliding the shirt over his shoulders before letting it fall to the ground. Kurt stared for a moment before shaking his head and looking back at Nick.

"I was talking to Blaine. We got into an argument about musicals." Nick raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, he scooted closer to Jeff, his legs falling on either side of him. His hands squeezed Jeff's shoulders and trailed down before he leaned in and bit where the base of Jeff's neck met the shoulders. He proceeded to lay a trail of kisses down Jeff's back, scooting backwards slightly, and his fingers hovered around his hips.

"You know," Nick said, lifting his head up and looking at Kurt, "you can put your bag down and come over here." Kurt, whose eyes were slightly glazed over, jumped slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Of course." He did just that, scooting forward and leaning into Jeff from the front. His hands reached out, and he steadied himself on Jeff's shoulders before pressing their lips together. He'd barely been there a moment when Jeff let out a small yelp. "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt pulled back, his brow furrowed.

"No, sorry. My fault," Nick replied, not bothering to lift his head from Jeff's back as he placed another kiss there. His tongue lapped over one of the ridges of his spine.

"He squeezed, and I wasn't expecting it," Jeff replied, motioning down at Nick's hands when Kurt looked at him confused. They lay wrapped snugly around Jeff's waist. Kurt made a small humming noise before leaning back down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Jeff made a soft choking sound and he arched into Kurt's touch.

It turned into a whimper as Nick's hands lifted, his nails digging into the skin and moving down, leaving red, angry marks in their wake. Nick pulled back, and he took his shirt off, throwing it past Kurt onto the floor. Nick leaned in, roughly yanking Jeff's head back by his hair before biting down again on his throat. Jeff's Adam's apple bobbed as he roughly swallowed, and his hands reached out, a hand landing on Nick's knee and squeezing.

"You're so desperate Jeffie," Nick growled, and Jeff let out another drawn-out moan as Kurt's tongue darted out, flicking the sensitive nub before biting down lightly.

"Fuck."

"Undress," Nick muttered to Jeff, giving him a small shove forward. Kurt made a small whimpering sound as he was pushed back with Jeff, but Nick reached forward. "Kurtsie," he muttered, winking at the other boy.

"Wha -" Kurt didn't have time to complete his thought before Nick had moved forward and pressed their lips together. He froze for a second before melting into Nick, pressing back with equal force. Their fingers dragged down each other's backs, each of them arching as their nails dug in before moving to the hair and tugging. They slid back down and seemed to trace every inch of skin before Nick finally moved back, his lower lip swollen and red.

"Why are you still dressed?" he muttered, and Kurt looked down, seeming bewildered himself as to why he still had clothes on. Nick's eyes flickering over to Jeff to see the blond staring at both of them, looking wildly disheveled and covered in bites and bruises. His cock was hard, and beads of pre-cum glistened at the end, daring Nick to lean in and taste. Jeff's hand moved downward, and Nick snapped back into motion. His hand reached out, catching it. "No. Don't touch yourself."

"But, Nicky -"

"Don't. Touch. Yourself." Jeff let out a whimper and his hands lifted up in the air, though his fingers twitched. Nick gave a small grunt of approval before turning his attention back to Kurt. "And you're still dressed."

"You distracted me. Besides, you're still in pants." Nick rolled his eyes. "Alright. Alright. Fixing that right now." He reached smirked before leaning in, nipping at Nick's lower lip and sliding his hands down his chest before letting his vest fall to the floor.

"Still don't -" Moan. "- touch yourself." Kurt slid down, licking a stripe up his neck and biting lightly on his ear before pulling his shirt over his head as well. He unzipped his pants and shimmied out of them before rolling his hips against Nick's.

Jeff's low whimper seemed to reverberate across the room, and both other pairs of eyes snapped up to look at him, hands around his cock, tugging slowly but firmly. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed, though his mouth hung open.

Nick broke away. "What did I tell you?" he snarled, moving forward and grabbing Jeff before pulling his hands away. Jeff let out a small yelp, and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I couldn't help it. You should've seen you two…" Nick shut him up by kissing Jeff, his hand moving down and his thumb playing over the tip of his cock. Jeff bucked his hips up. "Fuck, Nick!"

Nick's other hand reached out to the drawer, opening it and moving his hand around blindly. Nick smirked against Jeff's lips before pulling out what he was looking for. Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh, yes, love… You thought you could get away so easily?"

"You two are going to be the death of me," Kurt groaned, moving closer and placing a kiss on Nick's shoulder. Nick turned around and gave a small chuckle. Going down on his knees, he licked the tip of Jeff's cock, shuddering as he finally tasted the other boy before slipping the cock ring on. He made sure it was properly in place before getting up again and smirking.

"No touching. Think you can handle it this time?" Nick asked. Jeff simply let out another whimper in response. Kurt let out a hiss, and his hands feel down to his boxers. A hand slid down past the waistband, and it quickly became clear that he was fisting his cock under the fabric. Jeff groaned and moved forward, his breaths short as his fingers strummed against his thigh.

"Kurt, lemme help," he groaned, falling to his knees in front of Kurt. Nick watched with wide eyes as he carefully slid Kurt's hand out, playing with the waistband. Biting at Kurt's hips, Jeff gave a small smirk as Kurt let out a whimper. Jeff took a moment longer, enjoying watching Kurt squirm under his touch before tugging his boxers down.

"Fuck, Jeff…" Kurt moaned, his hand going to Jeff's hair and running through it as Jeff kissed and bit at the inside of his thighs. Jeff continued to tease him, reaching higher but skirting where Kurt wanted him most. His tongue even lapped at Kurt's navel for a moment before dipping down again, tracing his hipbone.

Before he could get much further, however, Nick had moved forward. "Bed," he muttered, getting rid of the remainder of his clothes. He turned around, looking through the same drawer he'd pulled the cock ring from. Kurt and Jeff proceeded to get on the bed as Nick made a triumphant sound and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"On your hands and knees," Nick muttered, his eyes flashing with a look of jealousy as he looked up to see Kurt melting at Jeff's touch. Jeff's tongue carefully slipped down and licked the tip. Kurt let out a rough moan, and his eyes opened, meeting Nick with a pout. Nick didn't say anything but positioned himself behind Jeff.

The blond groaned as he got on his hands and knees and Nick leaned in, dropping the lube and spreading his cheeks before letting his tongue dip in past the tight ring of muscles. Jeff let out a shout and pushed backwards. "Ni – Nick." His voice was hoarse, and he closed his eyes for a moment, biting down on his lip.

Kurt waited for a moment, his hands going around his cock and stroke languidly as he waited for Jeff to relax again. Nick chuckled and his tongue roughly thrust in before pulling out. He lapped around the sensitive skin, eliciting another moan from Jeff as he pulled his head up and tried to focus back as much as he could on Kurt. Kurt's eyes were closed, and his hips jerked as Jeff took the tip in his mouth and sucked lightly.

Nick's nails reached up and he clawed into Jeff's ass, near-parallel, red lines left where he pulled down. Jeff groaned, and Nick pulled back, seeing Jeff's hands twitching impatiently around his legs. Nick chuckled. "No, love. You _still_ can't touch yourself," he answered, hearing the responding whimper from Jeff and smirking. "My Jeffie." He placed a kiss on Jeff's back before reaching for the lube and popping it open.

Squeezing liberally, he coated his fingers before reaching back down. "Get ready, love," he muttered before sliding two in. Jeff tensed under him and let out a harsh hiss of air. His lips slipped lower, further around Kurt's cock and he hummed around it, making Kurt whimper. He looked unnaturally stiff, and as Nick crocked his fingers, he added, "You know you don't have to be that careful. He's not made of porcelain."

Kurt nodded, and his hips experimentally rolled forward. Jeff took him in all the way, the tip of Kurt's cock grazing against the back of his throat, and Kurt's fingers tensed around Jeff's shoulders where he steadied himself. Nick scissored his fingers before leaning in and pressing another kiss on Jeff's back. "Love, it's okay. Relax." He added another finger and carefully moved them around, trying to find Jeff's prostate.

Jeff nodded, his lips tightening around Kurt's cock. A sudden spasm went through his body, and he moaned, the sound choked and muffled. Nick smirked, knowing he had found it before adding a fourth finger. He pulled them out and thrust back in, aiming for the same spot. His cock twitched as Jeff pushed back against him.

He seemed to light up with a renewed fervor and his cheeks hallowed around Kurt's cock. Kurt let out a groan, and one hand slipped to Jeff's hair, tangling in it and pulling harshly. He seemed to lose himself as he jerked his hips forward again, setting a steadier pace. At first he was shallow, but his moans quickly got louder and more frequent, and he moved deeper, fucking Jeff's mouth.

"God, Jeff. Don't stop," he groaned as Jeff reached out, one hand cupping Kurt's balls and gently massaging the skin there. Nick thrust his fingers for a few moments longer, feeling Jeff completely relax before grabbing a condom out of the drawer as well. He ripped it open with his teeth and opened the lube again and slicking his cock. His stomach was tight and he knew that he already wouldn't be able to last long. Even if Jeff wasn't just his, watching him fall undone, Kurt's cock disappearing into his mouth over and over was driving him close.

He knew Jeff was getting somewhere as well if his constant whines were anything to go by. Not to mention the fact that his hips jerked lower, trying unsuccessfully to get some sort of friction with the fabric beneath him.

Nick carefully positioned himself before pushing in, his head falling back as he felt pressure surround him. "So tight." His voice was hoarse, and he reached out, grabbing at Jeff's hips and steadying himself. He gave Jeff a minute to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. Jeff tried to swallow around Kurt's cock as he pushed his hips back.

There was a wet pop for a moment as he pulled back, taking a deep breath. "Faster. H – harder, Nicky. I'm ready." He reached back forward and licked Kurt's cock from base to tip before engulfing it again. Kurt's hips began again and he moved erratically, thrusting deep inside of Jeff's mouth. Jeff shuddered, trying to take it as best as he could as Nick slammed back into him.

There was nothing other than incomprehensible moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin for several minutes. Jeff trembled under the pressure of being fucked from both directions and the hand supporting himself gripped at the sheets. Nick could feel his own stomach clench as he pulled closer to the edge.

Nick's fingers squeezed tightly as he felt that warmth spread to all corners, and he knew he was going to leave bruises there. His head lolled back and he let out a small growl as he thrust deeper, his hips almost hurting from the effort. So close.

Kurt let out a low, elongated moan, and his fingers tightened one final time around Jeff's hair as he came. His body seemed to tense for a moment before as he arched up. His breaths were ragged and deep, and he finally collapsed. "Don't swallow," Nick managed to choke out, as he felt himself hit his own release. It took another thrust or two, and his body seemed to explode and flash white. He rode out his orgasm, his hips finding some final energy to keep moving as pleasure seeped throughout him.

He paused for just a moment after he had come down before pulling out and tossing the used condom in the trash. Grabbing Jeff roughly, he turned him around, slipping the cock ring off. Pulling Jeff up, Nick's knees felt weak, yet he supported Jeff and crashed their lips together. Kurt's come mingled into the kiss as Jeff's tongue slipped into his mouth and he worried Nick's lower lip.

Nick's hand reached downward and he roughly tugged at Jeff's cock, feeling the blond shake and tense beneath him. Jeff's desperate moans only lasted a few more seconds before he suddenly arched into Nick and warmth spread across his fingers. Jeff's lips parted as he drew back, and his eyes fluttered shut. He collapsed against Nick, and Nick wrapped his arms around him, leaning down and biting Jeff's shoulder playfully before setting themselves both down on the bed beside Kurt.

Kurt looked at them, dazed, and swallowed roughly. "Damn."

Nick chuckled and nuzzled up against Jeff. Jeff curled into him, his nose nudging against his neck. Nick's eyes closed and they seemed to shut off, only turning in to occasionally press small kisses against each other. He heard the blankets rustle as Kurt got off. He moved around, and Nick opened his eyes to see him grabbing his clothes and slipping inside of them.

"You leaving?" Nick asked as his hand slowly reached up, pulling through Jeff's hair. He placed a kiss on the other boy's temple.

"I probably should – err – go."

Nick couldn't help but notice he looked slightly uncomfortable – as if he were watching something private that he shouldn't – as Jeff gave a tired smile. He slipped on his shirt and quickly tried to put his tie on as he looked down at the two of them. There was a note of longing there as well, though Nick doubted it had anything to do with the two of them in particular.

As Kurt slipped on his blazer and grabbed his bag, Nick looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, Kurt." Kurt turned around, pausing in front of the door.

"Yeah?" He sounded tentative.

"Good luck with Blaine." Kurt shook his head and jumped back.

"I – I don't know what you mean." He turned red, and Nick shook his head, laughing.

"Sure you don't. Bye, Kurt." Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Bye." He closed the door behind him, and Jeff looked up at Nick.

"We should probably clean off." Looking down, it was pretty obvious that they should do something about it. Although at this point, it was looking as if a shower might just be the best option. Currently, Nick didn't feel like getting up. He tugged at Jeff, pulling him back down as he tried to get up, and groaned as the other boy fell back on top of him.

"Not yet. Few more minutes." Jeff shook his head and pressed a light kiss on Nick's lips.

"Love you, Nicky."

"Love you too."


End file.
